The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user of a terminal device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, and the like, may desire a terminal device of a relatively smaller size for portable convenience. To reduce size, components of the terminal device can be closely arranged with high density.